Southern Comfort
by FairTaxGirl
Summary: Ranger, Stephanie and Bobby travel to Atlanta to assist an Army Ranger's widow. Babe and MM HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think. My story is complete and chapters will be posted regularly. This story will contain violence, language and smut. If you don't like these things, please don't read the story and PM me with shitty messages. You have been warned, and oops, I already swore.

A special shout out to all the talented and fabulous ladies who have assisted me in the long process of writing, and the preparation to post this story.

**Financebabe (Jennifer) **I only hope that when I grow up I'm half as talented as you are. I am in awe of every chapter that you post.**Amkp (Angie) **you make me want to write better smut, although I'll never be as good as you. **Rangersbabe10 (Ashley)** you kept me going even when I was stuck for weeks on the same chapter. I don't know how you write so fast. **ObedientWriter (Katie) and Emilie Martel (Em)** Thanks so much for your feedback on the few chapters I sent you. I'm anxious to see what you think about the rest of my story. **Grissom245 (Angie La-La)** Even though you don't read JE, you were faithful in reading and giving me your thoughts. You are a wonderful niece and I'm so proud of you for being on a full scholarship to the University of Colorado. Hope I didn't embarrass you with that comment, but I want people to know how smart you are. **Cassn (Cassidy)** you are the best BFF and neighbor a girl could ever have. You have been more of a sister to me than my own flesh and blood, and I love being a 2nd mom to your three wonderful boys.

**Disclaimer - **Not mine; wish they were. If I was JE, Ranger and Stephanie would have been together since book one. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Chapter One

Ranger and Stephanie were drinking coffee, while listening to soft jazz and reading the newspaper in the 7th floor penthouse of RangeMan. This had become their Sunday morning ritual ever since being married six months ago. It was a cold, rainy March day outside and Stephanie was content to be snuggled up with Ranger on the soft leather couch with her back to his front. They were officially offline until noon. That too had become a routine after being married. Offline, every weekend, from 6:00 pm on Saturday night until noon on Sunday. Of course, if something major came up, they were always available, but for the most part; Tank saw to it that they were bothered as little as possible. Sometimes, they went out for dinner, to go dancing, or the theater, but usually they stayed home. Ella would prepare the most wonderful dinners and they would drink wine, talk, and make love for hours. There was nothing better than being with the person you had loved for years. Once the two had overcame their fears and stubbornness to admit their feelings and love for each other, things had progressed quickly, and last fall they were married in a quiet ceremony at Point Pleasant.

"Hey, Babe, what do you know about Atlanta?"

Atlanta, Stephanie thought. There were only a few things she knew for sure. RangeMan has an office there, which she had never been to, the weather was unbearably hot in the summer, the people were really friendly, and it had some of the South's best fried foods. Mmmm, fried foods.

"Fried foods? That stuff will kill you, Babe."

Shit, could she ever keep anything to herself? She had absolutely no secrets from this man.

"Why do you ask about Atlanta? I thought that office was running better since you reorganized it last summer."

"Nothing's wrong with RangeMan. I got a call last week from an old army ranger's wife for some help."

"Old army ranger's wife? Why didn't he call himself?" A small twinge of jealousy rearing its ugly head. Sometimes Stephanie couldn't help it. She knew that Carlos loved her, and was completely committed, but she also know he was one of the sexist men on the planet.

"Calm down, Babe, and let me tell you the entire story. I promise you won't be jealous when I'm finished."

"Okay," she said and snuggled further into his smooth, mocha latte chest. Mmmm, mocha latte chest, arms, legs. What that mocha latte body of his could do to her with just a look...

"Earth to Babe."

"Sorry, sidetracked. Go ahead."

"When Tank, Bobby, Lester and I started basic training, there was another soldier that was in our platoon that was also going to go into ranger training. His name was Brian Fields, and he was from a small town west of Atlanta. Field's was quiet when you met him, but once you got to know him, he had one of the most sarcastic senses of humor I had ever heard; especially when he was pissed. We would be on some god awful assignment, doing ridiculous army bullshit and he would have us in stitches talking about the insanity of it all. He was a great friend, a fantastic ranger, and would be one of my core team today if things had turned out differently."

"Please don't tell me he turned into an enemy. You didn't have to kill him, did you?"

"God, Babe, no, nothing like that. Field's family owned a small trucking operation near Atlanta. His father and worthless brother, Chuck, ran it, but it was never in Field's heart. He always wanted to be in the military, and so right after he graduated high school, he joined the army. A few years in, he met a fiery redhead, named Samantha, and they got married. She was beautiful, smart and gave him a run for his money in the humor department. Two years later, his father suddenly died of a heart attack, and Field's had to take an emergency leave. But, he never came back. His father had left the family business to him, and his brother skipped town with some stripper because he was pissed that he didn't inherit the family business. He was the only one left to handle the business and take care of his mother. The army granted him a special discharge and he moved back home. We kept in contact, but that was the last time any of us had actually seen him until 3 years ago..."

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she looked up and saw the pained, faraway look on Ranger's face. Urging him to continue, she kissed him lightly on the cheek with a look of love and support.

"Anyway, three years ago, Bobby got a call from a doctor at Emory Hospital in Atlanta, telling him that Field's was there and undergoing experimental surgery for stomach cancer. Since Bobby had been the company medic and was already about half way through the Physician Assistant classes, Field's wanted him there. He knew Bobby would be straight up with him, and he felt he could trust his opinion as both a longtime friend and medical professional. The surgery went well, but a few days later there were complications. Besides the surgery, there were experimental drugs too. Field's slipped into a coma for a week due to a reaction. Once he came out, it looked like things might be okay, but eventually the drugs devoured his internal organs and he died two months later. Bobby was there the whole time for Field's. Samantha was devastated; he was the love of her life, and she was a widow at age 28."

"Oh, God, that's so heartbreaking," Stephanie choked as tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't image the pain Samantha went through. She couldn't imagine losing Ranger. Although they had only been married a short time, she had loved him for years. Stephanie felt so horrible for this woman and she didn't even know her.

Ranger hugged her tighter to him, and said, "I told you, there would be no jealousy."

Looking up at him through teary eyes, she said, "What does she need? Whatever it is, you have to help her."

"Well, once Field's was gone, Sam, that's her nickname, was the one that took over the family business. She only had a small amount of experience, but she was tough as nails, and dug right in. She knew that he wouldn't want her to wallow around in grief. She was determined to succeed, and from what Bobby's told me, she has actually grown the business about 15% since taking over."

"So, Bobby's still speaks to her on a regular basis?"

"Yeah, he sees her about 4-5 times a year when he goes to the Atlanta office. We have all seen her at least once over the last three years. Field's was one of us, and Sam needed to be taken care of. But, she's strong willed and had her mind set to make it on her own. She reminds me a lot of you."

"Why is that?" questioned Stephanie.

"Because she keeps going even when the odds are against her. Field's death was a tremendous blow, but she never gave up. She has grit and determination; just like you. Did I tell you that she is also very attractive?"

"Tell me again about the non-jealousy thing?" Stephanie laughed.

"No worries, Babe, you know I only have eyes for you," he smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't want to step on Bobby's toes."

"Wait? I didn't know he has a girlfriend."

"He doesn't. Sam doesn't know how he feels about her. Sound familiar?"

"Oh, my gosh, we have to help them get together! They can't make the same mistakes we did." Stephanie paused, "But, that can be a difficult thing; especially if she's still lost over her husband."

"Well, you will get a chance to see for yourself on Wednesday. We're going to Atlanta to meet with her; you, me and Bobby. She's been having some security issues with her business. Equipment has been damaged, files stolen and her building vandalized. Bobby is going to perform the DOT physicals for her truck drivers. She wants to meet with me to go over the options that RangeMan can provide, and of course, she wants to meet my charming new bride."

"Hold on. She knows about me? I didn't even know about her until just now. You've never mentioned her before."

"Bobby keeps her up to date on all of us; me, Tank and Lester. So of course she knows all about the Bombshell Bounty Hunter." He chuckled.

"Oh, great! She's going to think I'm a magnet for disaster."

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me. I hate it when people have preconceived notions about me. Did Bobby tell her it wasn't my fault?"

"Which time?"

"All of them?" Stephanie looked at Ranger and they both broke out laughing. "Okay, so maybe some of the time it was my fault. Either way, I'm in. I can't wait to meet the woman who stole Bobby's heart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Chapter Two**

On Wednesday morning, Ranger, Stephanie and Bobby were on the RangeMan private jet to Atlanta. For Stephanie, flying in a private jet was the way to go. You can come and go as you please, and you don't have fool around with airport security, long lines, or delays. Plus you can stock the plane with all the Tastycakes you want. Well, not all the Tastycakes you want, especially if you have a husband that's into eating twigs and berries. But, all in all, it's definitely the best way to travel.

Two hours later they landed at a private airstrip, and descend the steps to a waiting black SUV. Danny, one of RangeMan Atlanta's newest recruits, took their luggage and stowed it in the back before retreating to a 2nd black SUV and driving away. Ranger got into the driver's side and they headed west.

Thirty minutes later the SUV pulled up to a large brick building that read Field's Transportation Services above the huge overhead doors. As they exited the vehicle, Stephanie could hear "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains blaring through one of the open doors. She had a puzzled look on her face when she turned to Bobby and Ranger.

"Sam always cranks up the loud metal when she's feeling stressed," Bobby explained. "When Brian was in the hospital, towards the end, she wore her IPod almost all the time because he was only conscious for a few minutes each day. Her nerves were shot and it helped to calm her. It was the only thing that kept her from constantly crying. Her current situation must be worse than we thought," he said with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, let's get in there and show her the Calvary is here" Stephanie exclaimed! "I already like her taste in music and I'm excited to meet her."

They walked through the gravel parking lot and into an open door. Ranger motioned to the small figure under the enormous commercial tractor and indicated it was Sam. Stephanie could see Sam was dressed in workman's coveralls even though only two legs sticking out. Bobby smiled and went over to the sound system and shut it off. They immediately heard her continuing to sing along with the song until she realized the music has stopped.

"What the hell? Damn it, Rocky, if this is your way of telling me to turn down the music, you better start running," Sam shouted, as she rolled out from under the big rig.

When she saw the three of them standing there, her face broke into a huge grin and her bright green eyes lit up. She ran over and jumped into Bobby's arms giving him a big hug while he effortlessly swung her around. Sam was only about 5' 4" and stood almost a foot shorter than Bobby, and she almost seemed to disappear in his massive embrace. He dropped her gently to the ground and she kissed his cheek with a loud smack before letting go.

"What are you guys doing here early?" she said in a breathy southern accent, "I didn't expect you for another couple of hours. You sneaky old pole cats."

Stephanie looked at Ranger and mouthed, "pole cat?".

"It slang for skunk, Babe."

Stephanie smiled and shook her head. She guessed she should be ready to learn a few new words while she was there.

Realizing she was ignoring them, Sam turned to Ranger and Stephanie.

"Ranger, it's so good to see you again" she walked over and hugged him before stepping back with an embarrassed gasp. "I'm so sorry, I'm probably covered in grease, and you always look so nice; even though the only color I've ever seen you in is black," she grinned.

"No problem, Sam. I've been covered in worse, and so has Stephanie, right Babe?"

Stephanie glared at him and turned her attention to Sam.

"Sam, it's so great to finally meet you. Ranger has told me so much about you. I'm really impressed."

"Impressed?" Sam questioned. "Believe me, it's not that impressive. Look at me, I'm covered in filth and I'm sure my hair looks great too," she said, removing her ball cap to reveal her wavy, auburn hair.

"Nonsense, I'm talking about everything you've been through in the past three years." Sam shrugged her shoulders, and turned up her palms. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," she said like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Stephanie quickly reached out and hugged Sam even knowing her current state of dress. When they released from Stephanie's impulsive show of emotion, Sam laughed, and said, "Well, Ranger, I can certainly see the big heart you told me she has. I always knew it would take somebody special to catch the big, bad Manoso."

Before anybody could speak, the sound of loud arguing came into the garage, as a 30-something man and another man about 60 come through the door. "I'm telling you old man, you don't know shit. This ain't the good old days of trucking. You are out of your league. You should just leave it to the young studs like me."

Hearing the discord, Sam spun around to address the two men. "Damn it! I've had enough of the two of you bickering about which one is the better driver. I swear to God if you two don't cut it out, I'm going to put you both out on the road for so long that even your own families won't recognize you when you get back home!"

"Sorry, Sam" the younger man replied. While the older man said quietly, "Got it boss lady" before they both retreated outside. Sam looked sheepish, and said, "Sorry, I have to be a bad ass sometimes. Otherwise they'll run right over me." She looked tired and stressed. Stephanie couldn't believe that such a tiny person ran a trucking company, dealt with hyped up male egos, and still had time to play mechanic.

"No problem, Sam," Bobby smiled, "I know the real you, and you would never hurt anybody intentionally." She smiled back at him, and mouthed 'thank you'.

"So," Stephanie said, "it's 11:30 and I'm thinking I need some lunch. We haven't eaten since this morning, and I'm sure you know what Ranger's idea of breakfast is." As if on cue, Stephanie's stomach started to make itself known.

"Gotta feed the beast, Babe," Ranger smirked. "Sam, is there a good place we can have lunch to catch up, and discuss what's been happening around here?"

"Yeah, there's a pretty good meat and three place around the corner, or if you're in the mood, we can always have BBQ," Sam responded.

"What's a meat and three?" Stephanie asked totally confused.

"It's a place where you get your choice of meat, three sides, plus cornbread or a biscuit, tea and dessert." Sam explained. The fact that dessert was included hooked Stephanie right away. "Sounds good to me," she said.

"Okay, just give me a minute to get out of these and freshen up," Sam stated while she started shrugging off her coveralls. Stephanie watched Bobby as Sam wiggled her ass out of the work clothes and a slight smile showed on his face. Oh goody, Stephanie thought to herself, playing matchmaker was going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Chapter Three**

The foursome entered the diner a few blocks from Field's. Several customers spoke to Sam on the way to the table, and she spent a few minutes catching up on local events. When they were seated and their had been orders taken, Sam turned to Stephanie and said, "So, tell me what's going on with Santos the eternal playboy and Tank the tank."

"Why are you asking me?" Stphanie questioned.

"Because these two jokers here will only tell me boring, business stuff. Blah, blah, security, blah, blah, skip tracing. I want to hear the real dirt from a girl's perspective. I want the details; the good ones," Sam laughed. Stephanie grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Well, Tank is dating my friend, Lula. She does part-time bounty hunting, and is a good match for him. She doesn't put up with any of his crap, and I think he likes it." Stephanie searched her purse and came up with a photo from the most recent RangeMan Christmas party.

"Wow! Looks like she could kick the shit out of him! I think I like her just from the picture. But tell me, does she always have purple hair?"

Stephanie had to laugh. "No, but it does tend to run the colors of the rainbow, and her wardrobe is pretty much all spandex."

"Really?" Sam looked shocked.

"Really," laughed Stephanie.

Ranger and Bobby just looked at them and smiled.

"What?" Sam questioned. "You guys never give me good intel like this," she said and turned back to Stephanie, "Okay, Steph, what about Santos?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but he met someone special."

"Get out!" exclaimed Sam.

"No really. Her name is Angela and she's a CSI for the Trenton PD. They met at a crime scene about six months ago. I didn't think I'd ever see the day that Lester would be in a serious relationship, but she has really got him wrapped around her finger. She's really pretty, and very sweet. She's quiet and very private, but she did confide in me that Lester told her that he loved her."

"I can't believe it," Sam said, "my little boys are all grown up and settling down."

The waitress suddenly appeared with their orders and everyone took their food and dug in.

"Oh, my gosh, this is soooo good," moaned Stephanie, as she devoured her stuffed pork chops, fried okra, and macaroni and cheese. "I wish we could get food like this back in Trenton. I may just have to transfer to the Atlanta office."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Babe."

"Okay, okay. I know its heart attack on a plate, but you don't know what you're missing." She looked at his usual grilled chicken salad and shook her head.

"So, Sam, tell us what's going on with your business," Bobby said.

"Well, it started a few months back. I noticed that our fuel usage was much higher than normal. I checked the guy's trucks and everything was on track, but for some reason the diesel tank in the back of the property needed filling more quickly than it used to. I talked to a couple other trucking companies, and they were having the same problem. I guess since the price of fuel has skyrocketed there was a lot of theft going on."

"Okay," said Ranger, "that sounds like a common problem in your industry, so why do you think you are specifically being targeted?"

"It's not just that. Other things that have happened too," replied Sam. "Even though we have a somewhat secure lot, the equipment and building have been vandalized. Tires slashed, trailer locks broken and the building has been graffiti-ed. Then, two weeks ago my office was robbed and whoever did it took specific information. Information about my operation, our clients and contracts. I'm not really sure, but I think Brian's brother, Chuck, has something to do with it."

"What makes you say that?" Stephanie questioned.

"Because Chuck came back to town about a year ago and started a competing company. I don't know where he got the money, but his operation is bigger than mine. After I started having so many problems, he came around and told me that I needed to sell out to him; that I shouldn't have to put up with all the headaches. He offered me a really good price, but at this point, I don't know what I'd do sitting on a pile of money. That's not me. I can't just sit around and 'lunch with the ladies'. I need to work; it's all I've ever known, and all I've ever wanted to do. My dad was a mechanic and I learned from him. I guess it's in the blood. What scares me the most is that I'm in the office at all times of the day and night. If I can't sleep, I go in and try to work on reports. What if I had been there when they broke in? It makes me nervous."

Bobby immediately put his arm around Sam and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Sorry," she said, "I'm not as brave as y'all."

"Brave?" snorted Stephanie, "How about I'm scared shit-less half the time I'm going after a skip? I can completely understand what you're saying."

"Do you think you guys can help?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll catch whoever is giving you trouble, and they won't bother you anymore," Bobby said, as he rubbed her arm in reassurance.

"Tomorrow, Bobby and I will pay a visit to Chuck and see if we can get any information," stated Ranger. "In the meantime, I'll have the Atlanta office run a search on him to see if that turns anything up. I don't like the connection between him coming back to town and his unknown monetary resources."

"Okay," said Sam, "that takes care of tomorrow, but what about the rest of today? I'm feeling kind of anxious and I think a little retail therapy might just do the trick. What do you say, Steph? A girl can't live in coveralls alone, and I think Macy's is having a big end of season shoe sale," she said excitedly.

"Sounds great," said Stephanie. Can you guys drive us back to Field's? That way you can check out the building and grounds and let Sam know what you think she need in terms of security."

An hour later Sam and Stephanie pulled into Arbor Place mall. They chatted causally while shopping. They stopped at Bath & Body Works to try the latest scents, and then worked their way through the crowd in the shoe department at Macy's. Walking into Victoria's Secret, Stephanie decided it was time to ask Sam about her relationship with Bobby.

"So, you and Bobby seem close," she ventured.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "he's been a huge help to me the last couple of years. I don't know how I would have made it without him. He and Brian were such good friends, and I really appreciate him being there for me."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Sam's face turned three shades of red as she replied, "What? Are we in high school now?"

"No," laughed Stephanie, "it's just I've seen the way you two look at each other, and I thought maybe something was going on."

"I don't know. I mean, yes, he's very attractive, and he probably knows me better than anybody, but I'm not sure. Brian's been gone for three years now, and I still miss him, but I also miss being with a man. I miss the companionship, the talking and the….. Well, you know. Oh, I can't decide, do you think that makes me a bad widow?"

"Hell, no! I know it's hard for you, and that you still miss Brian, but just like you did with the business, you need to let yourself move on. I think Bobby would be surprised and happy if he knew how you felt. He's a great guy, and I'm guessing that he cares about you a great deal."

"I really appreciate you talking with me about this. I don't have a lot of close girlfriends to confide in and my mom's not really any help. She thinks I should give up what I'm doing to get remarried and have kids. I didn't exactly turn out the way she wanted, even with all the pageants she shoved me in when I was younger. I think it was her way of trying to mold me into the perfect Southern lady. Unfortunately for her I was the perfect mechanic instead."

"I can't believe how much we are alike. My mom is the same way. She harassed me for years about giving up bounty hunting to get married and have kids. Even though I'm married now she still hasn't quit complaining about the other two areas of my life."

"I guess we're a couple of rebels then," laughed Sam.

"I guess so," replied Stephanie.

"So, what am I going to do about Bobby? I'd like to talk to him, but I'm scared. Think you can help me out?"

"No problem," Stephanie smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

*****SMUT WARNING*****

**Chapter Four**

Sam dropped Stephanie off at the hotel, and she practically ran up to her room after grabbing a key at the front desk.

Bursting through the door she shouted, "She likes him! She likes him!"

Ranger came out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower with a towel slung across his hips; droplets of water shining on his smooth chest.

"I hope you're talking about me and you, Babe."

"Noooo, I'm talking about Sam and Bobby. She told me this afternoon while we were at Victoria's Secret. She likes him!"

"That's great, Babe. But tell me," he said, leisurely crossing the room and eying her intently, "did you buy anything for me while you were shopping?" Ranger took her in his arms and slowly rubbed her back while placing soft kisses down the column of her neck.

When they parted, she was breathless. "I don't know," she teased, "why don't you wait until I get out of the shower and I'll tell you." She sashayed to the bathroom, shaking her hips as she went. Ranger growled.

"Need any help in there?" Ranger asked. "You know I'm good in the shower."

"No thanks, I can handle it."

Stephanie stripped out of the clothes she'd been wearing since early that morning and stood under the steaming hot water. As soon as she had her mass of curls thoroughly wet, she opened her eyes to see Ranger standing in front of her sporting an enormous erection.

"Jeez, Carlos, make some noise will you."

"I was planning on you making all the noise, Babe." Ranger pushed her back to the wall of the shower and thrust his hips against hers. She pressed into him before stopping herself, "You know we're meeting Bobby and Sam for dinner at 7:00. Do you think we have enough time, Batman?"

"There's always time to make you scream my name," he replied in a husky voice.

In one swift motion, Ranger pulled both of Stephanie's wrists over her head and pinned them to the wall. She moaned as he began kissing her gently, starting at her temple and working his way down. He ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth and his kiss became more urgent and demanding. She opened her lips and greedily accepted his tongue. While one hand held her wrists in place, the other stroked along the side of her body; gently skimming the side her breasts making her nipples stand on edge. She felt a gush of moisture between her legs that had nothing to do with the water cascading around her.

Ranger took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping gently while slowly teasing her left nipple with his free hand. Stephanie moaned under his masterful touch and rocked her hips forward. "Patience, Babe," he whispered.

His hand moved down her flat belly towards her moist center. His fingers slowly traced the inside of her thighs driving her crazy with desire. Before she had a chance to protest, he slipped two fingers inside her wet folds; slowing pumping in and out. His thumb brushed over her swollen nub and she began to pant. "Please, Carlos." "Please, what, Babe?" "Please don't make me wait."

At her urging, Ranger began to pump his fingers faster, curling them in a 'come here' motion; touching her g-spot and causing a new flood of moisture. Stephanie rode his hand while his mouth bit her nipple and then licked over the sensitive skin.

He suddenly released her wrists and knelt down to position himself in front of her. He gently grabbed her hips, and replaced his fingers with his tongue; probing her wet folds; tasting her, lapping her juices. He licked the length of her slit before taking her clit in his mouth and biting down. She fisted her hands in his hair and screamed, "Oh, god, Carlos!" as she flew over the edge; stars bursting in her eyes. Ranger let her ride out the sensation while laying his cheek against her stomach and softly massaging her ass.

She was breathless and panting when Ranger suddenly changed positions and bent her over. Her palms were flat against the wall of the shower. He held her with one arm around her waist as he rubbed his hard length against her opening.

"Please, Carlos, I need you inside me," she gasped. "Dios, Babe, what you do to me," he growled and entered her in one long thrust. His stokes were slow and measured and it drove her crazy with need. He knew he was torturing her as she was trying to move her hips in a frantic motion. "Harder, Carlos, fuck me harder," she cried.

In that moment, his control snapped and he plunged deeper, taking her hard and fast. He could feel her walls start to tighten and he knew she was close. He massaged her clit and felt her release as she screamed his name. That was all it took and he let himself go over the edge with her.

Stephanie's legs felt like rubber and she struggled to stand up. "Come here, Babe," he said in a strangled voice; pulling her up to his chest. They stood wrapped in each other's embrace for a few moments to regain their breath and let the warm water wash over them. Ranger released his arms from Stephanie to grab the shampoo and slowly lathered it through her scalp. After rinsing her hair, he got the shower gel and worked it into the puff; rubbing it gently over her body. Stephanie could feel his desire pressed against her back. She turned around to see him with a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"No way, Carlos. We're already running behind. I should have made you leave when you startled me."

"Babe, we both know that wasn't going to happen."

"That's it, get out! You've already had your shower, let me finish mine before Sam and Bobby think we've abandoned them."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he murmured against her neck.

"Yes! How do you expect me to get them together if I'm not there? Now get out!"

"Paybacks are a bitch, Babe," he teased as he exited.

"I can more than handle it," she teased back and closed the shower curtain after him.

Ninety minutes later, Ranger and Stephanie arrived at the quaint little bistro that Sam had suggested. Bobby had spent the afternoon at Field's to give the driver's their physicals, so he drove with Sam to the restaurant. Stephanie spied them coming in the door and immediately went to Sam and dragged her to the bathroom. Bobby looked surprised, and Sam just mumbled something about it being a girl thing.

Once they were alone, Stephanie started her interrogation. "Well, have you two talked about anything?"

"No, it was pretty much just business this afternoon. But I was thinking, maybe after dinner we can go down the street to this little jazz place. From what I hear, it's kind of quiet and romantic."

"Do they have dancing? Dancing is always a good way to get close to somebody without it being too obvious."

"Yeah, they have dancing. And liquor. I'm going to need some liquid courage to go through with this," she lamented.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there. If you get stuck, you can always give me a signal and we can head to the ladies room," Stephanie laughed. "Okay, let's get back out there. I don't want them sending in the troops to look for us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Chapter Five**

After dinner, the two couples strolled leisurely down the street to the jazz club. It was late March, but the weather was brisk and Bobby took the opportunity to put his arm around Sam while they walked. Sam relaxed into him and thought about what she and Stephanie had discussed. She had a few glasses of wine at dinner and her mood was mellow. She wanted to have 'the talk' with Bobby, but it excited and terrified her at the same time. When they reached the club, Ranger held the door for them and they stepped into the dimly lit atmosphere. They quickly found a table and ordered more wine. Stephanie stopped at one glass, but Sam drank two before Bobby asked her to dance. She followed him to the dance floor and melted into his embrace while swaying to the soft music. Sam looked over at Stephanie and she gave her a quick smile and a nod of her head. She and Ranger had stayed at the table and were quietly talking; mostly likely to give them some privacy.

"So," Sam began, "I really want to thank you for helping me today. The cost of physicals has really gone up, and I know that with you, I'm getting my money's worth."

"You know I'd do anything to help you Sam," he replied, "plus I get the added bonus of spending time with my best girl."

He smiled at her and Sam's heart fluttered. She was trying to build up the courage to say something when Bobby swept his lips over hers in an unexpected move. She was startled and Bobby sensed it.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I was just …."

"No, no, you didn't scare me at all. I just…. I was just surprised," she stumbled, "Please don't be sorry."

She looked up at him and saw the confusion in his eyes. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. It began slow and tender, but soon turned passionate. Sam felt Bobby's arms tighten around her and she felt a tingling sensation in her belly. When they finally came up for air, she said, "I guess we have some things to talk about."

"I guess we do," he agreed. "Do want to stay here, or go someplace else?"

"We can go back to my house, if that's okay?" she said hesitantly.

"Anything you want," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Let's tell Ranger and Steph we're leaving."

They went to the table and said their goodbyes. Stephanie hugged Sam and whispered, "Way to go, that was some kiss. I told you he felt the same way." Sam just blushed and nodded her head.

As they exited the club, Sam's cell phone started ringing. Knowing it was after 10:00 p.m. she thought, 'this can't be good.' The call was from Gator, her second in command, and manager of the drivers.

"Hey, Gator," she answered cautiously, "what's going on?"

Bobby watched Sam's face as it turned from caution to outright panic. She was gripping the phone for dear life. She was nodding her head and seemed unable to speak. He watched as the blood drained from her face and before he knew it, she dropped the phone and collapsed.

"Sam, Sam, wake up for me, baby. Come on, Sam, you're scaring me," Bobby yelled.

Ranger and Stephanie came flying out of the club.

"Brown, what's going on? What's wrong with Sam?" he barked.

"I don't know Ranger; she got a call from work and fainted."

At that time, Sam started to wake up. Bobby was holding her in his arms and when she looked up at him, she burst into tears.

"Jesus, Sam, please tell me what's going on. You're scaring the hell out of me," said Bobby.

"There, there was an accident." Sam hiccupped. "One of my guys, Slim, he's in the burn unit at Grady Hospital in Atlanta. They don't know if he's going to make it. His truck exploded and, and," she shook her head and buried her face in Bobby's chest and continued to sob.

Sam's phone began ringing again. It was Gator calling back. Ranger answered it.

"This is Ranger Manoso; I'm Samantha Field's security consultant." Ranger listened to Gator while Stephanie and Bobby comforted Sam. He only spoke for a few minutes and then placed a call. When he flipped the phone shut, Sam had calmed down somewhat and looked at him.

"Sam, we need to get to Grady and check on your driver," stated Ranger. "His family is there and you need to speak with them. RangeMan is going to the scene of the accident to gather information on what happened. We'll have an initial report in a couple of hours. Brown, you drive Sam, and Steph and I will follow you."

Bobby has his arm around Sam's shoulders on the way to the hospital, and she was slumped against him. She couldn't believe something like this could have happened. She was feeling guilty for yelling at Slim this morning when he came into the garage arguing with Rocky. She had been the last one to work on his truck and everything seemed to be in the right order. What the hell could have happened?

Bobby felt her tense up and pulled Sam closer with his free arm. "You doing okay?" he asked.

"I just can't figure out what went wrong. Everything with that truck checked out. Why would it just explode? I was the one working on it this morning because the regular mechanic was out sick. I know I went over every detail before releasing it for service; I always do. Oh, God, Bobby, what if I missed something and it's my fault? That poor man could be lying in the hospital all because of me. I'll never forgive myself."

"Baby, please calm down. We don't even have the report from the police or RangeMan yet. You can't start blaming yourself for something I'm sure was not your fault. Remember, I've watched you work and you're always very careful and thorough. You didn't earn your good reputation with half-ass work. I know the guys at RangeMan will be able to answer some of your questions, and then we can go from there, okay?"

Sam nodded her head. She needed to get her emotions in control. It wouldn't serve any purpose to show up at the hospital and be distraught. This was not the time to be scared and unsure. She was the owner of this company and she needed to portray herself in a way that people would respect. She needed to channel her inner Ranger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Not mine, wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone; including the medical information in this chapter.**

**Chapter Six**

Sam and Bobby arrived at the hospital minutes after Ranger and Stephanie. Stephanie watched in amazement as Sam strode confidently into the ER with Bobby at her side. Gone was the worried and emotional Sam that had broken down just an hour earlier. She wore an air of authority as she spoke briefly to the charge nurse, and then moved to the waiting area where Gator and Slim's wife, Carol, were seated.

Carol's eyes were swollen from tears, but showed relief when Sam walked in. Sam immediately embraced her, and spoke quietly while Carol shook her head 'yes' several times. After a few minutes, Sam walked her over to Ranger, Stephanie and Bobby.

"Carol, I want you to meet Ranger Manoso, his wife, Stephanie, and physician assistant, Bobby Brown," said Sam. "Mr. Manoso is the owner and CEO of RangeMan. His firm is the security consultant for Field's and they have agreed to assist the police and DOT with the accident investigation."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Carol," Ranger said as he extended his hand to her. "One of our teams has been dispatched to the scene and I expect their initial report within 48 hours. As we will be working closely with the authorities, information will not be delayed due to protocol or red tape. I promise that my firm will do everything in its power to get the information needed to handle this quickly and efficiently."

"Thank you, Mr. Manoso. I appreciate your help. I don't know what I'll do if I lose Slim," said Carol as she again broke down in tears.

Sam was at her side and spoke in a reassuring manner. "Carol, have you been able to get any information on his condition? Have you been able to see him yet?" Carol shook her head no. "

"Let me see what I can do," Sam stated and walked towards the admissions desk.

"Hello, I'd like get the latest information on one of my employees, Slim Everett. He was brought in approximately three hours from a truck explosion."

The admissions clerk looked dis-interestedly at Sam. "Look, the only thing I can tell you is that he's here and has been admitted. You can wait over there with the rest of them." She waved Sam off with a shrug of her wrist.

"No," stated Sam forcefully, "You can tell me what room he's in so I can accompany his wife to see him."

"Look, lady, I don't know who you think you are, but its hospital policy that you wait for the doctor to speak with you," she replied in a condescending tone. "Now, like I said before, wait over there with the rest of them."

Sam's blood was boiling. She wanted to jump over the desk and choke the shit out of this bitch.

Instead, she spoke with a calm, albeit deadly, voice. "I am Samantha Fields, and Slim Everett is my employee. The woman over there is his wife, who up until a few hours ago had a husband who was healthy and in one piece. She is obviously distraught and needs to see her husband. I will not wait for the doctor because of some bullshit hospital policy. We want to see him, and we want to see him now. If that is a problem, I will happily get in touch with Jack Lawson to discuss this. You know Jack Lawson, don't you? He's the head of Grady Hospital and a personal friend of mine. Now, once again, what room is Slim Everett in?"

The admissions clerk was white as a sheet. She looked at Sam's cold eyes and choked out, "425. He's in room 425."

"Thank you," Sam replied in an even manner and walked over to Bobby, Ranger and Stephanie.

"Wow!" exclaimed Stephanie, "Would you have really called Jack Lawson?"

"I don't even know him," Sam admitted. "I only know his name because there was an article about Grady Hospital last week in the Atlanta Business Chronicle." Sam shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it never hurts to stay informed."

The corners of Ranger's mouth tipped into an almost smile, Stephanie looked at her awestruck, and Bobby put his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You're a wildcat, baby."

"Sam," Ranger began, "I would like to post a RangeMan guard outside Slim's room for the time being. Until we get some answers I don't want to take any chances."

"I'm okay with that," Sam replied. "It will be one less thing I've got worry about right now."

"Okay, let me make a quick call," said Ranger, "Then Stephanie and I are going to leave. Steph's not a big fan of hospitals, and I'm sure you and Bobby can handle it from here."

"Thanks, Ranger. I'll give you a call in the morning with an update." Sam hugged them both goodbye and then she and Bobby proceeded to escort Carol and Gator to see Slim.

Stepping out of the elevator on the 4th floor, Sam felt a small wave of hesitation. She wasn't sure she was ready for this, but she had to be strong for Carol. Sensing her uneasiness, Bobby grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at him and smiled. The faith in his eyes motivated her to continue.

Sam approached the nurse's station and asked to speak with the doctor in charge. A few minutes later a heavy-set man in his late 40's approached them.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Freeman. I understand you are the employer and the spouse of Slim Everett," he stated, nodding towards Sam and Carol.

"Yes," Sam replied. "What can you tell us about his condition?" Carol's hand gripped Sam's tightly. She thought her fingers would turn purple from the pressure, so she gently removed her hand from Carol's and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Well, the first thing I can tell you is that Mr. Everett is a very lucky man. When his truck exploded, he was walking away from it, so the extent of his burns are contained to his back and legs. From what the paramedics observed, he was thrown approximately 30 feet forward and landed on his chest. We initially thought it was more serious, but upon further examination, it was determined that there are no head injuries, and his jacket and work pants actually helped insulate him from more serious burns."

Carol breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly.

"Now, don't get me wrong," Dr. Freeman continued, "He is in very bad shape and will require several months of therapy and possible skin grafts. But, the important thing is that he's alive and will eventually be able to return to a normal life."

"Dr. Freeman," Carol began, "Can I see him? I need to see for myself that he's alright."

"I can let you see him for just a few minutes, but he has been sedated so that his body has a chance to heal."

"Go ahead, Carol," Sam said. "Bobby and I will wait out here for you. Gator will you go with her?"

"Sure, boss. Come on, Carol," Gator said taking her arm and walking her into the room.

When the door closed behind them, Sam let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"You doing okay?" Bobby questioned as he pulled her into a comforting embrace. Sam laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm so glad it's not as bad as we thought. I know he's got a lot of rough months ahead of him, but he's a tough guy and I know he can do it. Whatever he needs he'll get; even if I have to pay for it out of my own pocket."

Bobby tightened his grip on Sam. He was amazed at the depth of compassion this woman had. He had always known that Sam was a caring person, but tonight he realized just how special she was. Holding her in his arms felt like the most natural thing in the world. He knew the attraction between them was mutual, but he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. He wanted to discuss the feelings that had been revealed during this trip, but he reluctantly decided to put the conversation off for another time.

As the door to Slim's room opened, Sam pulled away from Bobby and went to Carol. Surprisingly she looked calm and wore a much more peaceful expression. Gator came out behind her and said, "Our boy's going to be just fine. That old dog sure has taken a beating, but I bet he'll be back arguing with Rocky again before we know it."

"Great," laughed Sam, "Just what I need."

Carol hugged Sam tightly, and said, "Thank you so much for everything. You are the best boss in the world. Slim's lucky to have someone like you watching his back."

"No," Sam replied, "He's lucky to have such a wonderful wife."

As Bobby drove her home, Sam reflected on the day's event. She couldn't believe how much had happened in just the last 18 hours. She was beyond tired, but even so, she couldn't stop thinking about the attractive man sitting next to her. She wanted to let him know how much she cared for him, but the time didn't seem right.

It was after 3:00 a.m. when Bobby pulled into Sam's driveway. When they reached her front door, Bobby put his arms around her waist and drew her into a passionate kiss. When they parted, Sam pressed her forehead against Bobby's and looked into his eyes.

"Bobby, will you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone, and I just, I just need you to hold me," she blushed.

Bobby couldn't help but feel the tug of emotions inside. Sam looked weary and exhausted, but to him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. As Sam searched his face for an answer, heat radiated through his body. Bobby huskily replied, "There's no place in the world I would rather be than with you in my arms."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

*****SMUT WARNING*****

**Chapter Seven**

Sam unlocked the front door and Bobby followed her into the house. She walked into the living room and dropped her purse on the coffee table while stepping out of her heels. Bobby sent a quick text to Ranger letting him know he would not be returning to the hotel tonight, and would meet with him later in the day. He flipped his phone shut, and walked up behind Sam to circle her waist with his arms. Sam's head fell back on his chest and she let out a long sigh.

Bobby began brushing light kisses down the side of her face. When he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he lightly sucked the skin. Sam let out a small moan and turned so that she was looking into his warm brown eyes. Her arms were around his neck and she could feel his desire pressed against her stomach. He bent down to kiss her and Sam stiffened slightly.

"What's wrong?" Bobby said as he moved his hands to cradle her face.

"Oh, Bobby, I want this so much, I really do. But it's been a really long time for me," she said hesitantly. "I haven't been with anyone since Brian and I'm scared that I,… that I won't be"….. she trailed off.

"Sam, if you're not ready we don't have to do this," his voice laced with concern.

"No, it's not that," she responded quickly, "I'm just nervous. I don't want to..., to disappoint you." She admitted and looked down at her feet.

Bobby gently pulled her chin up to meet his face. "You are an incredibly sexy and amazing woman, Samantha," he reassured her. "I have dreamed for so long about having you in my arms and making love to you. There is no way you could ever disappoint me; you never have and you never will."

She stared at him silently as tears welled in her eyes. "I've dreamed of you too," she confessed, as a single tear slid down her face. Bobby used his thumb to wipe the tear away and softly kissed her cheek.

Bobby's lips moved to her mouth and their tongues dueled in passion as he softly stroked her hair. His hands moved down her arms and grabbed her hips to move them closer together. Sam whimpered in response and tightened her hold on him.

Bobby lifted one of her legs around his waist and Sam brought the other one up so that he was supporting her. Her dress rode up to her waist and Bobby moved his hand underneath her clothing to caress the smooth skin of her back. Her nipples stood on edge and moisture pooled between her legs.

Bobby slid the zipper of her dress down, and unhooked her bra; freeing her breasts. He lightly tugged on the shoulders of her dress to expose her chest and took a nipple in his mouth. He circled it with his tongue and gently sucked it into a stiff peak. His cargos were becoming increasingly tight and he wasn't sure he could stand much longer.

"Bobby, take me to bed," Sam cried in a husky voice. He growled in response, and carried Sam into the bedroom and placed her gently on the ground. He pushed her dress down over her hips and it pooled at her feet. With shaky fingers, she grabbed for the top button of his pants. "Let me help you," Bobby said and closed his hands over hers. It seemed like forever, but they were finally standing skin to skin and the sensation was electrifying.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful," choked Bobby.

"Please, Bobby, I need you inside me. I need to feel you close to me; all of you."

Bobby paused. "What about birth control?" He never expected this would be happening so soon and he wasn't prepared.

"Pill," Sam said. *kiss* "Shorter periods." *kiss* "Less cramps."

Bobby growled at the thought of being with Sam unrestricted. He gently pushed her back into the middle of the bed and began slowly kissing his way up her body. He had wanted her for so long and was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself. He tried to remain calm, but when he reached her center, he became unglued. He grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her into his mouth. He circled her clit with his tongue while inserting a thick finger into her core.

Sam cried out in pleasure and moved her legs further apart. The sensation he was causing radiated throughout her body and she was on sensory overload. It had been so long and she knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge.

Bobby added another finger and thrust in and out while teasing her swollen bundle of nerves.

"Oh, God, Bobby, I'm gonna cum," she screamed.

"Cum for me, baby," his voice thick with desire. "I want to hear you scream." He grazed her clit with his teeth and she immediately fell apart. "Oh, Bobby, oh my God, Bobby. Her orgasm washed over her and she was lost in the feeling of pleasure.

When her breathing slowed, Bobby began placing open mouth kisses on her skin as he moved his way up her body. He reached her breasts and gently tweaked one nipple with his right hand while his mouth licked at the other.

Sam pulled Bobby's mouth to hers. "Don't make me wait, Bobby, I need you inside me now," she grit out while placing frantic kisses across his face and down his neck.

Bobby's erection was beyond painful as he rubbed his cock along her wet slit. He slowly worked his way into her until they were hip to hip. He stilled a brief moment to let her adjust to his size before rocking his hips forward.

The feeling of being inside Sam was amazing. She was so wet and tight. All the months of pent up frustration seemed to fade away with each thrust. He had wanted to be gentle, but she wouldn't allow it. If he tried to slow, she would buck wildly beneath him. He was close to the edge and wanted to take her with him.

Sam felt the heat coiling in her stomach and she was ready to fly. When Bobby reached down between them and flicked her clit with this thumb, she could no longer contain herself. She exploded from the intensity and Bobby followed, screaming her name with his release.

They lay tangled in the sheets as their breathing returned to normal. Sam rested her head on Bobby's chest while his fingers traced random patterns on her skin.

"That was amazing," she said breaking the silence.

"It was better than amazing," he said kissing the top of her head and hugging her tighter.

"Tell me again why we haven't done this before," she laughed.

"I think it's because we were too busy being friends."

"Does this mean that now we're friends with benefits," Sam teased?

"I think it's a little more than that, baby," he responded.

"Mmmmm," she said and snuggled deeper into his chest.

Bobby pulled the covers over them and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Early the next morning, a shrill ringing noise pierced the quiet of Sam's bedroom. She opened a sleepy eye and looked at her alarm clock. No, that wasn't it. The ringing stopped and she laid her head back down on Bobby's chest. A few minutes later the ringing started again. Bobby mumbled next to her. He and Sam had been up for hours talking and making love. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed with Sam. Reality came crashing in as his phone continued to ring.

"Damn, it! It's too early for this shit," he complained. He fumbled for his phone next to the bed and answered it.

"Yo."

"Good morning, lover boy," crooned Stephanie on the other end of the line.

"What the hell, Bomber? What time is it?"

"Time for you to get your ass back to the hotel," she replied. "Ranger has organized a 2:00 p.m. meeting with Chuck Fields and he needs the two of you to prepare."

Bobby let out a sigh, "Okay, give me 30," he grumbled.

"Just 30?" Stephanie laughed. "Poor, Sam."

"Not funny, Bomber." Bobby paused for a moment. "On second thought, make it 90," and he disconnected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

*****SMUT WARNING*****

**Chapter Eight**

Ranger and Bobby were in the lobby of West Georgia Trucking waiting for their 2:00 p.m. meeting with Chuck Fields. It was 2:15 and the bastard was making them wait; showing them that he was in control. What Chuck didn't realize was that Ranger never lost control and he wasn't going to let it happen this time either.

Finally, at 2:25, the receptionist led them into a conference room. A short pudgy man rose from his seat at the end of the table to greet them. His dark hair was slicked back and his weasel eyes shot back and forth between the two men in front of him. He reminded Ranger of Vinnie.

"Hello, I'm Chuck Fields. Sorry to have you wait, but I was finishing a very important conference call."

Ranger accepted the man's handshake, "Ranger Manoso, and this is Bobby Brown."

"I understand you're providing the security for my sister-in-law's trucking operation," Chuck began.

"Correct," stated Ranger. "We are investigating her recent break in and vandalism problems."

"Yes," Chuck responded, "Samantha has had her hands full with the current turn of events. I've contacted her in attempt to be of assistance, but she can be stubborn and doesn't listen well," he said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Sam certainly does have a mind of her own," Ranger replied, "But, I don't believe that selling her company is want she wants to do. We intend to uncover any threats both to her, or her business."

"Samantha has always been too independent for her own good," Chuck argued. "She needs to realize that she can't always get what she wants. She needs to focus her attention on other pursuits; something more feminine than a mechanic with a bunch of hard ass truckers sniffing around her."

Bobby's fists clenched at this sides. He did not like the way this man was talking about Sam. There was something about him that said piece of shit instead of concerned family member.

"What exactly is your interest in her company, Mr. Fields," Bobby stated; his voice like steel. "It seems as though you aren't really interested in protecting her, but dictating her life. "

"Of course I'm protecting her," he said in mock surprise. "My only interest is that Samantha be taken care of. My brother would have wanted it that way. I'm sure he would be very disturbed at the way things turned out."

"And why is that," Ranger questioned? "I knew your brother very well, and he would be proud of her. She fought through her personal pain and depression to continue your family's legacy. I hardly call that disturbing."

"Well, Mr. Manoso, I have to disagree, but that is, after all, a _family_ subject," Chuck stated; his voice laced with sarcasm.

Ignoring Chuck's bait, Ranger continued. "I think we can all agree that we are here to help Sam. Therefore, I would like to know your thoughts on the situation, as you both operate within the same industry. Do you know if he has any enemies? Were there any threats to Field's before she took over? Any information you can provide might be beneficial, no matter how small the detail."

"I believe that Samantha is well respected," Chuck replied, "But there are those that aren't happy with a woman running such an operation. You realize this is still a small town in the South. Some people are put off by the idea since it is a man's industry. Maybe somebody is trying to teach her a lesson about her _place_," he sneered.

Bobby had had enough. He couldn't stand there and listen to this pompous ass spout off about Sam. This asshole was the one that needed to be taught a lesson and he was just the one to do it. He took a step forward, but Ranger held up his hand.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Fields," Ranger stated and handed him a business card. "If you can think of anything else, please contact me."

"Certainly. Whatever I can do to help Samantha," he replied showing them to the door.

When they reached the safety of the SUV, Bobby spoke first.

"Sorry, boss, but that piece of shit really pissed me off! All the things he said about Sam really got to me. I don't know what his reasons are, but after meeting him, I think Sam's right. He's behind this, and I can't figure out why. He has his own company and it's more successful than hers. Why bother?"

"You're right, there's got to be something more that we can't see. We should have the report back on Chuck today. His time in Vegas should give us more information. I just hope for Sam's sake it's nothing more than sibling rivalry."

Ranger and Bobby arrived at Field's to find Stephanie in Sam's office reading through trucking industry websites. Sam was on the treadmill with her back to the door. Nickelback's 'Burn It To The Ground' was blaring through the sound system. Bobby watched in fascination as Sam half ran, half danced to the beat. His cargos immediately tightened, and wicked thoughts ran through his mind.

Ranger motioned for Stephanie to follow him outside.

Once they were in the parking lot, she jumped into his arms and hitched her legs around his waist. "God, I missed you," she breathed.

"Babe, I've only been gone a couple of hours."

"Yea, but being apart just makes me want you more," she teased.

"Playing with fire, Babe," he groaned as she nipped at his neck.

"I need to get burned, Batman," she purred. "Besides, I never did get a chance to show you what I got at Victoria's Secret."

"You're killing me, Babe," he ground out.

"Come on, let's ditch these two," she said and motioned her head towards Sam's office. "We'll catch up with them later."

Ranger growled as he picked up Stephanie and carried her to the SUV.

Bobby walked up behind Sam just as the song changed to 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera. As the tempo kicked up, his strong arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off the treadmill. She shrieked and fell back into his arms.

"Jeez, Bobby, you scared me half to death."

"Sorry, baby, I couldn't help it," he murmured in her ear, "watching you move made me want to do dirty things to you; just like the song."

"Stop it," she said pushing him away, "I'm all hot and sweaty."

"I like you hot and sweaty. If I had it my way, I'd make you hot and sweaty all the time."

Bobby kicked the door shut with his boot. He pulled Sam's hair back and bit down on her neck, and she whimpered. He took the invitation to push down the straps of her sports bra and tease her nipples until they pebbled under his touch.

A shiver ran through Sam ruining her panties. "I need you, baby," Bobby said in a husky voice.

He moved them over to her desk and cleared it with one sweep of his arm. He put Sam in the middle of the desk and pushed her legs open. He ground his hard length against her, while she franticly grabbed at the top button on his cargos.

"God, baby, I need to be inside you." He pulled down her shorts to revel her soaking panties. He pulled them off and placed a thick finger inside her. "Are you this wet for me?" His breath was ragged with need as he stroked her clit with his thumb.

"Please, Bobby, please don't tease me," her voice gasping for air.

Bobby snapped and pushed his pants to his ankles. He entered her wet center with one long stroke. Sam cried out in both pleasure and pain. Bobby was in a frenzy after the meeting with Chuck and needed to be close to her. He took her hard and fast, giving over to his need of possession.

Sam dug her nails into Bobby's back and pulled him closer. He was pounding into her; driving her crazy with need. She could feel the heat coiling in her stomach. When she came, her walls clenched around him and Bobby roared her name as his own release took him over the edge. They clung to each other riding out the sensation.

When their breathing finally returned to normal, Bobby lightly kissed Sam's lips and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, baby, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to be so rough."

"You could never hurt me," she smiled. "I wanted you to let go and feel your passion."

"All my passion is for you, baby," he whispered in her ear. Suddenly serious, Bobby looked into her eyes. "I really care about you, Sam. You've become a part of me; a part of my life. You're my lover and my best friend."

Sam's breath hitched. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Bobby. The last three years have been really tough, but somehow you made it easier for me. You've been there for me every step of the way. You've held me when I've cried and cheered with me when I'm happy. You're my best friend, too."

Stephanie teased Ranger on the way back to the hotel with lingering touches and seductive caresses. Unspoken words of longing hung heavy in the air while Ranger tried in vain to stay in his zone.

The minute he closed the door of their hotel room, he pressed Stephanie up against the wall, and ground his hips into hers. She could feel his desire throbbing against her.

"You've been bad, Babe," he whispered, licking the shell of her ear. "You pulled the tiger's tail."

"I'm going to do more than pull his tail, Carlos," Stephanie whispered, as she sunk to her knees and unzipped his pants, pushing them to the ground.

He groaned as she licked the tip of his cock; circling it with her tongue before taking as much of him into her mouth as possible. Ranger's breath hitched and his hands fisted in her hair as she slowly pumped him in and out while tormenting his balls with her free hand. "Dios, Babe! Don't stop!" She teased him, alternating between soft, slow licks and feverish sucking. When she felt his balls begin to tighten, she knew he was close. She increased the intensity of her movements and felt him explode in her mouth. She swallowed every drop and licked him clean.

Kissing her way up his body, she stopped at his mouth and murmured, "Now who's the one that got burned?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I really appreciate your feedback.**

**Chapter Nine**

Stephanie awoke to a warm mocha latte arm draped across her stomach. She stretched and snuggled deeper into his side.

"Morning, Babe," his voice still groggy with sleep.

"Morning, Carlos. You slept late today. It's almost 0800."

Ranger laughed at her use of military time. "Well since we didn't get to sleep until after 0300, it's really not that late."

"Well you're the one that insisted on having the Victoria's Secret fashion show last night."

"Babe, I think we both benefited from that," he growled.

"True," she yawned, "but I should have saved something for later. I guess Sam and I will just have to go shopping again." She gave him a quick smile and scrambled out of bed to answer nature's call.

When she exited the bathroom, Ranger was sitting against the headboard with his arms open to her. Climbing back to her warm spot, she kissed him sweetly on the lips. She suddenly jerked her head up and said, "Carlos, we never discussed your meeting yesterday with Chuck Fields. What happened? What did you find out? Is he part of this?"

"One question at a time, Babe," he responded before relaying the events of the meeting to her.

"Hmmm," she said. "You're right. He does have something to do with this. At first I thought he was just pissed off because Brian inherited the business and not him. But, once we get the report back from RangeMan we'll have more to go on."

At that moment, Ranger's phone starting ringing.

"Talk," he commanded. He listened for a few minutes and then said, "Be there in 30. Well, Babe, looks like the report is in. Get ready, we're heading to RangeMan."

**************O=O=O=O**************=O=O=O=******************************************O=O=O=O**************=O=O=O=******************************************O=O=O=O**************=O=O=O=******************************************O=O=O=O**************=O=O=O ****************************

Ranger, Stephanie and Bobby arrived at RangeMan shortly before 9:00 a.m. Sam was at the hospital checking on Slim and would be briefed later.

When the elevator doors opened to the control floor, a hush fell across the room.

A well-built man in his early 50's greeted Ranger with a hearty handshake. "Good to see you again boss," he smiled and nodded to Stephanie. "I'm assuming this beautiful lady is you're your wife?"

Stephanie blushed, and Ranger seemed to thrust his chest out. "Yes, this is Stephanie," he replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Manoso. I'm James Winston, General Manger of the Atlanta facility."

"Nice to meet you as well," she responded, "but, please call me Stephanie, or Steph."

"Okay, Stephanie it is," he smiled.

James turned to greet Bobby. "Brown, I've seen you so many times in the past few year I'm beginning to wonder if you work for me now," he joked.

"Not quite, James," Bobby said, "but I have to admit, Atlanta is my favorite office."

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at Bobby's statement. The location of RangeMan didn't matter as much as the proximity to Sam. Ranger shot her a silent nod of agreement.

"If you will follow me," James said, "I've called a meeting with my core team."

Upon entering his office, Stephanie noticed a large photograph behind James' desk. "Is this your family," she asked?

"Yes," James replied with a widening smile, "that's my wife Helen and our seven children."

"Wow, seven kids," Stephanie gasped. "I can't imagine that. Your house must be crazy busy."

"Yes, crazy, busy, loud, but most importantly fun and full of love," he laughed. "Just wait, I know you and Carlos are still newlyweds, but having children will change your life for the better."

Stephanie looked at Carlos and blushed. He put his arm around her shoulders, "Babe." They had discussed children, but hadn't made any decisions. They had agreed that practice makes perfect and that was enough for now.

Her thoughts were interrupted as four large, good looking men entered the office. They were physical clones of the Trenton Merry Men. Stephanie laughed to herself that if his security business ever went bust, Ranger could make just as much money on beefcake calendars.

Once the introductions were completed and everyone was seated at the small conference table, James began the meeting.

"Our investigation into Chuck Fields resulted in some interesting information. As you know, once he left Atlanta three years ago, he landed in Las Vegas. He found work with a fly-by-night trucking operation that was eventually shut down by the DOT due to Federal violations and drug trafficking charges. The trafficking charges are still being handled in the court system there as the defense attorney has been able to lengthen the process by filing multiple appeals."

"What is Chuck's role in these charges," asked Ranger?

"He has not been indicted, but we believe he was involved," responded James. "Our research has shown that he has ties to organized crime both in Las Vegas and Atlanta. When he returned to Atlanta, he immediately applied for a Federal Motor Carrier license. It's not an easy task, as it requires a large sum of money for the amount of equipment and insurance he has operating. We believe that the mob is behind this and they may be trying to continue their trafficking operation based here."

"If he's already set up with an operation bigger than Sam's," Bobby began, "why would he want her business as well?"

"I'm not sure," replied James. "We are concerned not only with his interest in Ms. Fields, but also the recent truck explosion. We only have an initial assessment, but early indicators are that the truck exploded due to foul play. We are working with the Georgia DOT and they have agreed to let RangeMan handle the reconstruction of the accident. We have a team working on the truck at another location to determine the events that lead to the explosion."

Stephanie's spidey sense was going haywire. It just didn't add up. If Chuck had what he wanted with a larger operation, why target Sam? He had everything Sam had and more. Could it be revenge for his so-called birth right, or was he just plain crazy?

"There's something else you should know," James continued. "Since Chuck's operation is still relatively new, the Feds are keeping an eye on him. It's not that he's connected to Las Vegas because nothing was in his name, it's because it's standard operating procedure for all new carriers. For right now he's flying under the radar, but my suspicion is that sooner or later, things will change."

The meeting was concluded with James' assurance to Ranger that additional information would be relayed to him as soon as available.

**************O=O=O=O**************=O=O=O=******************************************O=O=O=O**************=O=O=O=******************************************O=O=O=O**************=O=O=O=******************************************O=O=O=O**************=O=O=O ****************************

Ranger, Stephanie and Bobby met a smiling Sam at the hotel.

"You sure look happy, baby," Bobby said giving her a passion filled kiss.

"I found out today that Slim's going to be discharged to a rehab facility by the end of next week. He's doing better than they expected, so his stay at the hospital is almost over," she beamed.

"That's great news, Sam," responded Ranger.

Sam hugged Stephanie and whispered in her ear for a few minutes. Stephanie laughed, nodded her head and whispered back to Sam. Stephanie said, "Okay, I will."

Ranger and Bobby exchanged puzzled looks.

"Sorry, boys," Stephanie smiled and put her arm around Ranger's waist, "It's a girl thing."

"Babe, let's go upstairs and get ready for dinner. I thought we might go dancing tonight."

"Good idea, Batman, you going to take me to a country western bar? I want to see if you can two-step."

Ranger gave her his best 'burg' eye roll, "Babe," which meant 'are you crazy?'

"What time should we be ready to go," asked Bobby?

"Sorry, Bobby," said Sam with a smoldering look, "We have other plans." She grabbed his hand and headed for the hotel entrance.

"Babe, what's she up to?"

"Don't worry about what she's got planned. Worry about what I've got planned," she said with a husky voice.

"Babe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

*****SMUT WARNING*****

**Chapter Ten**

Stephanie stepped out of the hotel bathroom and slipped into her 4" inch black FMP's. She wore a simple black cocktail dress that fell just above her knees with a flared skirt that was perfect for dancing. Her hair hung in loose curls and her eyes were made up with smoky gray shadow.

"Babe," Ranger growled when he saw her. He strode over and placed his hands on her hips; pressing himself into her. She could feel his hard length straining against his black dress slacks.

"Oh, no Carlos," she said pushing him off her, "I didn't get all dressed to stay in the room. We're going to dinner and then you're going to take me dancing."

"Babe, I could make it worth your while," he tried to convince her by nuzzling her neck.

"Later," she breathlessly replied. "Just think of this evening as foreplay."

"You know paybacks are a bitch, Babe."

"Just remember it goes both ways," she laughed and headed towards the door.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sam pulled up in front of a building with a sign on the door that stated, 'Nash Dance Studio'.

"What are we doing here?" Bobby questioned.

"I've been taking dance classes for the last couple of months," Sam explained. "It really helps relieve the stress of working so much and worrying about the business." She exited the truck, pulled out a key, and opened the door to the building. Bobby followed her in and she turned to face him. "I thought you might like to see the routine I've been working on."

"This place isn't open. How did you get the key?" he asked.

"Remember I told you that as a kid my mom put me in pageants?" He nodded. "Well, this is where I used to practice my talent routine. It's owned by the mom of one of the girls I competed with, Cassidy Nash."

"You mean Cassidy Nash the White House photographer?"

"One and the same."

Bobby was surprised. "I didn't realize you knew her."

"Well, we had lost touch over the years, but when Brian was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor, I ran into her at the ceremony."

"Wow," said Bobby. "And to think I thought I knew everything about you."

"I've still got a few surprise left," Sam smirked as she led him into the small recital auditorium. Leading him down to the front row, she told Bobby to have a seat and give her about 10 minutes before she disappeared through the side door of the stage.

Left alone with his thoughts, Bobby considered what type of dance Sam had been practicing. Ballet? Jazz? Ballroom? No, ballroom required a partner and they were alone in the studio. He was brought out of his musings as he saw the curtain open and heard the beginning intro to 'Feelin' Love' by Paula Cole. A single spotlight flicked on and he sat wide-eyed as he noticed the stripper pole in the middle of the stage. Sam was dressed in a sexy nurse outfit complete with red patent leather FMP's. Bobby's body immediately responded to the erotic image and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Sam used one hand to grab the pole over her head and then hitched a leg around it slowly swinging in a circle. Bobby was caught off guard when he noticed she wasn't wearing anything under her outfit. His pants were tight and all he could think of was burying himself in Sam's wet heat. The song was smooth and seductive and the effect it was having on Bobby was becoming painful. He watched in raw lust as Sam undulated around the pole, skillfully removed one piece of clothing after another. As the song came to a close, the only thing she had on were her heels.

Bobby immediately rushed the stage and took her in his arms. "Did you like it, Bobby?" Sam breathed. "Oh, baby, you have no idea," he replied and crushed his lips to hers. He was completely enthralled with this woman. She was smart, beautiful, sexy and all his.

As their mouths continued to duel, Bobby cupped her ass and pulled her closer. Sam instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and shameless ground herself into him. The roughness of Bobby's pants against her bare mound was almost more than she could bear.

"Lose the pants." Sam's voice was husky with need.

Bobby released Sam and dropped her gently to the ground. He couldn't get his pants off quick enough. Sam pulled his shirt free from his waistband and over his head. He hurriedly toed off his boots and socks until they were finally standing bare against each other. Bobby attacked Sam's mouth with unbridled passion and frantically moved his hands over her body. Sam's breath caught in her throat as the desire coursed through her. When Bobby bent his head down and took a nipple in his mouth Sam cried out.

"God, Sam, if I don't get inside of you soon I'm going to explode," he husked. Sam lifted one leg around his hip and Bobby backed her up against the stage wall. He reached between her legs and brushed his fingers along her slick folds. Feeling her desire, he guided himself into her. Sam's breath hitched as she stretched to accommodate him. "You okay, baby?" Sam nodded; her green eyes darkened with desire. The look in her eyes gave Bobby a primal urge to possess her and he roughly pushed into her over and over again.

Sam met him thrust for thrust and the sound of their bodies slapping together echoed in the small auditorium. They were frantic to feel and touch as much of each other as possible. When Bobby couldn't hold onto his control any longer, he reached between them and pinched Sam's clit sending her over the edge. He followed her with his own shuddering release.

Sam's legs were shaky and when Bobby gently released her, they sank to the floor together. He held her close in his arms and she lay contentedly against his chest.

"Bobby," she said quietly.

"Yeah, baby."

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she confessed.

Bobby looked at Sam and smiled, "I'm already there."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Stephanie and Ranger stepped out of the R&B club into the cool night air. After dinner, they had spent a few hours dancing to seductive R&B music from the 70's, and the electricity hummed between them. While waiting for the valet to retrieve the SUV, Stephanie stood with her back to Ranger's chest while his arms tightly circled her waist. He pushed the hair off the side of her neck and nuzzled her skin.

"I can't wait to get you back to the hotel, Babe," he whispered. Stephanie felt his hard length molded against her ass.

"What did you have in mind, Carlos," she teased and pressed herself into him.

"Dios, Babe! You're killing me." His hands began to wander, but at that moment, their SUV pulled up. Ranger hurriedly tipped the valet and tore out of the lot.

Stephanie laid her head back and sighed. The dinner and dancing had been wonderful and romantic. The only thing should could think of now was making love with her handsome husband. She felt Ranger running his hand along the top of her thigh, inching her dress up.

"Take off your panties, Babe. I want to see you."

She gave him a smoldering look and slid her panties over her hips and down her legs. She let them fall to the floor while pulling her dress up to her waist exposing her sex.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Ranger used the other to caress the wetness that pooled between her legs. He circled her clit and quickly slid two fingers inside. Stephanie thrust her hips forward and whimpered, "Oh, god, Carlos, that feels so good, don't stop." As he continued probing her, Stephanie moaned in pleasure.

Suddenly, Ranger pulled the SUV into a darkened parking lot, and before Stephanie knew it, she was straddling his lap.

"Dios, Babe, I have to be inside you." Ranger quickly pushed his pants to his knees and lowered Stephanie onto his throbbing cock.

"Carlos," she screamed as his fingers dug into her hips and he pumped into her.

Stephanie pulled off her dress and threw it into the backseat. She wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts were exposed for Ranger's pleasure. She arched her back and Ranger growled, capturing one nipple in his mouth and moving a rough hand over the other. He continued to slam into her while teasing her breasts. She felt the familiar tightening in her stomach, and when Ranger bit down on her nipple she cried out from the force of her orgasm. Moments later, Ranger found his own release and slumped back into the seat.

They were covered in a fine sheen of sweat and breathing heavily. Stephanie had her head on Ranger's chest listening to his heartbeat return to normal.

"Well that took the edge off," Ranger chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmmm," Stephanie lazily replied. "I think we need to get back to the room though. I have more edges that need smoothing."

"Babe," he growled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

*****SLIGHT SMUT WARNING*****

**Chapter 11**

Ranger pulled up to Sam's house at 9:00 the next morning. He immediately honked the horn to get Bobby's attention; he was not one to wait. A minute when by and Ranger was just about to pick up his cell when the front door opened. Bobby walked out, but Sam ran up behind him for one last kiss. She was wearing a short robe and from what Ranger could see, not much else.

Finally releasing him from her grip, Sam waved to Ranger before skipping back into the house. An embarrassed looking Bobby climbed into the SUV.

"Guess you had an interesting evening, Brown," Ranger smirked.

Bobby shifted his feet in the floorboard and his boot caught on something. Leaning down, he retrieved Stephanie's black thong.

"Uh, boss. Looks like you had an interesting evening yourself," Bobby laughed.

Ranger grabbed the thong from his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "Don't tell Steph; she'd be embarrassed," he said in an even tone.

"No problem," Bobby replied.

"Listen Brown, I don't know how serious you are about Sam, but I think it goes without saying that if you hurt her, I won't be the only one standing in line to kick your ass."

"I would never do anything to hurt her. I can't think of anything but protecting her. The fact that she's a target is killing me. I can't wait to get proof that Chuck is behind this. At least then I'll know whose ass to kick."

"You need to keep your focus. Being distracted won't do Sam any good and may end up hurting her," Ranger lectured.

"How the hell do you keep yourself in check with Bomber? No offense, Ranger, but that girl is like a magnet for trouble."

"Lots of practice, man" Ranger laughed, "Lots of practice."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sam strolled into her office around 10:30 a.m. Stephanie looked up from the security installation plans she was reviewing and beamed when she saw the dazed expression on Sam's face.

"I guess everything went well last night," Stephanie assumed.

"Better than I could have imagined," Sam smiled. "It was fantastic, it was magical, it was….." Sam trailed off as her thoughts turned to the previous evening. She looked at Stephanie and said, "He told me that he loved me."

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Oh, Sam, I'm so happy for you both!" She jumped up and pulled Sam in a friendly embrace. "Didn't I tell you?" she teased.

"Yeah, you did," Sam conceded, "I just can't believe it. I mean, I knew we were close friends, but honestly, it's the first time I've felt truly connected to another man since Brian. And it only took us three years to figure it out," she laughed.

"Now you're starting to sound like me and Ranger," Stephanie grinned, "But, actually, you two had more to overcome than we did."

"I know," replied Sam, "But, I feel like we should have come to this conclusion before now. Why did it take so long?"

"Because you weren't ready," Stephanie simply stated. "You had to work things out emotionally about Brian before you could be free to love someone else. Giving your heart to someone is tough. Nobody wants to be hurt, but that's the risk you take when you fall in love."

"He's such a good man, Steph. I can't believe how lucky I am to have him."

"He's the one that's lucky," Stephanie assured Sam. "Now, let me make sure this installation goes smoothly, or none of us will be 'getting' lucky," joked Stephanie.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

When Ranger and Bobby arrived at RangeMan, James Winston was waiting for them.

"Report," barked Ranger.

"The investigation into the explosion has been completed," James began. "The blast was set off by a cell phone that we have determined belongs to West Georgia Trucking. While we cannot place Chuck Fields as the one that actually activated the device, we did found a partial print on the truck that was a match to him."

Bobby immediately tensed.

"Has the information been turned over the authorities," Ranger questioned?

"Not yet, I wanted to hold off until I discussed the evidence with you," James replied. "We've had a tail on him for the last two days. So far he hasn't strayed from what I assume to be his normal routine. If he's got something planned, he hasn't raised any suspicions."

"Keep the tail on him for a few more days. I want to be notified immediately if anything changes. I'll make a decision within the next 48 hours," Ranger commanded.

"On it, boss."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

When Ranger and Bobby arrived at Field's, the RangeMan crew was packing up their truck. Bobby immediately went in search of Sam. Stephanie was in the parking lot on her cell phone, but when she saw Ranger, she quickly ended the call and sauntered over to him.

"I missed you today," she smiled.

"Missed you too, Babe," He pulled her into his arms and lightly brushed his lips against hers before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

"That's all I get? I thought you said you missed me," she teased.

"I did, Babe, but RangeMan got the report back on the explosion and things aren't good."

Stephanie's face went from shock to anger as Ranger relayed the information that had been uncovered.

"Shit! Sam's going to be really upset. I'm so glad Bobby's here for her."

"I thought about adding some bodyguards, but since we're already tailing Chuck and Sam is with Bobby all the time I decided against it."

"I think you're right. Damn it," Stephanie swore! "I'm so mad right now I could kick the shit out of that asshole, Chuck. I just want this to be over for her. She doesn't deserve this."

"I know your pissed, Babe, but I promise this will be over soon." Ranger tightened his hold on Stephanie and whispered in her ear, "I know how you can work out some of that anger, Babe. It's just going to be the two of us tonight, Bobby has plans with Sam."

Stephanie's legs buckled and her panties melted as Ranger continued tormenting her with his ideas of releasing her frustrations. He accentuated his thoughts by nipping lightly along the column of her neck.

"Carlos, please, I can barely stand."

"Then I need to get you someplace to can lie down. You're going to need your strength."

Ranger scooped up Stephanie, put her in the SUV and headed back to the hotel.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Bobby found Sam in her office poring over reports. He smiled at the way she furrowed her brow as she tried to concentrate. He would give anything to avoid telling her what happened today, but he knew he had to. She had to know.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey yourself," she responded.

"Reading anything interesting?"

"Nothing as interesting as you," she teased.

Bobby pulled her up from her chair, sat down and pulled Sam into his lap with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, Bobby," she asked, searching his face for the answer.

"We found out today that Chuck was definitely behind the truck explosion."

"Oh my god," Sam's face filled with fear. "I didn't want to believe he was capable, that he would do something like this to me. We were family. Why, why would he?" She began crying. "I'm scared, Bobby. I'm scared of what he's going to do."

"Shhh, please don't cry, Sam." Bobby pulled her closer and softly stroked her hair. "Ranger's having him tailed 24/7. There's no way he can get to you without us knowing. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

With Bobby's loving arms around her, and his soft words of encouragement, Sam's tears gradually diminished. She looked up at him with shiny eyes and smiled. "I love you, Bobby."

"I love you too, baby." Bobby watched as Sam's eyes darken with desire. He crashed his lips to hers and she moaned in response. The kiss quickly became frenzied and Sam shifted her position to straddle his lap. Bobby growled low in his chest and Sam felt a gush of moisture as her hips rocked back and forth over his growing erection.

"Baby, you're killing me," he said in a tormented voice. "I don't want to do this here. I want to take my time with you. I want to show you everything I feel for you."

Sam laid her head on Bobby's chest and laughed. "Okay, but first you've got to feed me because I'm starving." She raised her head and kissed his lips, "in more ways than one."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Bobby and Sam entered the supper club and the host led them to a booth beside the dance floor. They sat together with their fingers entwined and studied the menu. The waitress appeared and they placed their orders. The cocktails arrived moments later and Sam quickly gulped half of hers.

"Still nervous?" Bobby asked.

"A little bit. I think everything you've told me is really starting to sink in. I'm so glad somebody is following Chuck. I don't want to worry about looking over my shoulder all the time."

"Relax, baby, that's what I'm here for; to protect you."

"Really? I thought you were here to pay for dinner so you could get sex," she teased.

"Well, that too," he laughed.

After dinner, a small band began to play. Bobby and Sam quickly joined the other couples on the dance floor. The music was romantic and Sam soon began to feel the most relaxed she had all day. Safely tucked in Bobby's arms they glided around the floor while whispering loving endearments to each other.

After several songs and more drinks, Sam needed to visit the restroom. Bobby held her close, "as soon as you get back we'll leave. I'm ready to collect on my dinner payment." Sam blushed and headed towards the back of the club.

The hallway to the bathrooms was narrow and a little dark, but Sam pushed her fears aside and entered the small room. After finishing her business, Sam stepped back into the hallway, and bumped into someone. Before she could say, 'excuse me' she felt a prick on the side of her neck and everything turned dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

*****SLIGHT SMUT WARNING*****

**Chapter 12**

Stephanie was straddling Ranger with her head thrown back and her hands on his thighs. She was slowly grinding her hips; teasing him with her pace. He growled and attempted to grab her hips, but she slapped his hands away.

"Patience, Carlos, you had your turn, now it's mine."

As she increased her tempo, Ranger's phone began to ring.

"Ignore it," she moaned.

The ringing stopped.

Stephanie continued riding him, her breath coming in pants. Ranger reached up and began fondling her breasts.

The ringing began again.

"Christ," hissed Stephanie. "Ignore it. I'm almost there."

The ringing stopped.

Ranger felt her muscles tighten as she moved faster. He began massaging her clit with his thumb and took a nipple in his mouth.

The ringing began yet again.

"Fuck," yelled Ranger.

"Just answer it," groaned Stephanie as she rolled off of him, "they're obviously not going to stop calling."

Ranger snapped the phone open, "What part of off-line do you not understand?" He listened intently for a few seconds, "Fuck! Does Brown know?" "No, I'll contact him." He disconnected and began dialing.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked warily.

"They've lost the tail on Field's."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Bobby was at the table waiting for Sam to return when his phone rang.

"Yo, Boss, what's up?"

"Brown, are you with Sam?"

"Yeah, we're just getting ready to leave."

"Can you see her?" Ranger questioned.

"Not right now she went to the bathroom," Bobby said. "Ranger, what's going on?"

"We lost the tail on Fields. I'm sure she's fine, but I need you to find her."

Panic washed over Bobby as he rushed to the back of the building. He reached the ladies room and pounded on the door. "Sam are you in there?" Silence. "Sam, come on, you're scaring me." Silence. Bobby opened the door and stared at the empty room. "Fuck! She's gone Ranger. I'm going to search the rest of the building."

"We'll be there in 20," Ranger replied.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sam's eyes were heavy and her head was killing her. She tried to lift her hands to reach her face, but she couldn't move them. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down and saw they were tied to the chair she was sitting in. When she tried to move her legs, she realized they too were tied to the chair.

Fear rushed through her as she recalled bumping into the stranger in the hall and the needle prick to her neck. She looked around the dark room trying to figure out where she was.

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke to her from the other side of the room.

"So, sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Stepping out of the shadows, Sam recognized one of her drivers. "What the hell am I doing here, Rocky?" she demanded.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

When Ranger and Stephanie arrived, the police and several RangeMen were already on the scene. Bobby was standing against the wall visibly shaken.

As Ranger headed over to speak with his core team, Stephanie immediately went to Bobby and pulled him into a crushing hug. "How are you doing, Bobby?"

"Shit, Bomber, I don't know how I lost her," he sighed.

"You didn't lose her," Stephanie replied. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but she was with me! She was my responsibility!"

"There was no way you could have known," Stephanie sternly said. "Hell, even Ranger didn't know until 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah, I know," he exhaled. "But I could kick myself. I should have never let her out of my sight."

After Ranger was briefed on the situation, he made his way over to Stephanie and Bobby.

"One of the witnesses remembered a tall, thin white man carrying a small red headed woman out the back door around the time Sam disappeared," Ranger stated. "She said the man mumbled something about the woman being ill."

Stephanie gasped. "He must have drugged her. But that doesn't sound like your description of Chuck."

"Now we know there is at least one other person working with Chuck," surmised Ranger.

Bobby's fists clenched and he punched the wall. "Shit! I should have noticed she was gone too long."

"Brown!" Ranger bellowed. "What did we discuss this morning? Keep it in control!"

"You're right, man," he replied and stood up straight. "What else do we have got? When I initially talked to the cops they were clueless."

"Right now we don't have a lot to go on," Ranger agreed. "I've got the team checking on the addresses we found when we ran the initial search on Fields. Until then we wait."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Rocky stared at Sam with a maniacal grin. "Guess I'm the one in charge now, aren't I?"

"Damn it, Rocky! What's going on?" Sam's fear had turned to anger and she wanted answers.

"I'm here to help teach you a lesson. You're a very stubborn woman, and I think it's time you learned your place."

"What the hell are you talking about? Is this about you arguing with Slim? Because if that's the case he's obviously not a threat right now."

"Silly, naïve, Sam," he laughed. "I don't give a shit about that old man. I'm talking about you doing the right thing."

"What right thing?" God! It was like pulling teeth to get an answer out of him.

"I'm talking about selling to Chuck. You remember, Chuck, right? Your former brother-in-law? The one whose company was stolen right out from underneath him? The one who worked for years only to have it taken away from him and given to his spoiled brother?"

"Brian was not spoiled!" Sam shouted. "True, he originally didn't want to run the business, but when their father died, he stepped up and took care of things. He poured his heart and soul into the company. He did it out of love and respect for his family."

"Bullshit! He always thought he was better than Chuck. You forget, I've been around a lot longer than you have. I grew up with Chuck and Brian."

"What makes you think you can force me to sell?"

Suddenly a door opened and Chuck appeared. "He can't, but I certainly can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Chapter 13**

Chuck casually entered the room and walked over to stand in front of Sam. Before she realized what was happening, Chuck raised his arm and smacked Sam across the face with the back of his hand.

Sam's head snapped to the side and she was momentarily stunned. When she regained her senses, she was furious.

"DAMN IT, CHUCK! YOU CAN NOT COERCE ME TO SELL! I DON'T CARE HOW PISSED OFF YOU ARE! WHAT DID YOU THINK I WOULD DO? JUST SIGN EVERYTHING OVER TO YOU AND NEVER MENTION YOUR USE OF FORCE?" Sam's breathing was heavy and her throat hurt from yelling.

Chuck looked at Sam with a slight smirk and said, "What makes you think you'll live to tell?"

Sam's blood ran cold at his insinuation. She always knew he was a little off, but she never thought he would physically harm her. With all the courage she could muster, Sam replied, "I don't believe you."

Rocky, who had remained silent, snorted a laugh.

"Believe me, Samantha," Chuck continued, "I have associates that have decided your company's reputation is very valuable to them."

Sam was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me spell it out for you, dear sister-in-law." Chuck roughly grabbed her shoulders and was inches away from her face as he spoke. "You and I both know that a good reputation goes a long way in avoiding investigation by the Department of Transportation. Therefore, I need your company in order to transport property across state lines with no questions asked." He gave her a hard push and stepped back.

"I know all about what you were doing in Vegas," Sam angrily replied. "I don't want my name attached to selling drugs."

"Drugs? Is that what you think this is all about?" Chuck laughed. "Sorry, to disappoint you, but drugs are not as lucrative as other endeavors. More human endeavors to be exact," his voice was cold and Sam was visabily shaken.

"Human endeavors?" she shakily asked.

Rocky spoke up. "How many times a week do you have pick-ups at the border in Laredo, TX? Instead of picking up your regular cargo, we plan on returning with illegal aliens. People that will pay any price to come to the U.S. They will do anything to be here, and we can 'assist' them with that dream," he finished.

"That's not a dream, that's a nightmare!" Sam cried.

"Doesn't matter to me," Chuck stated calmly. "It's all about the money, and I intend to make this happen. Now, I have the paperwork all ready for your signature. All you have to do is sign and this will all be over."

Withdrawing a gun from the back of his waistband, he ran it down the side of Sam's cheek. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You have forty-eight hours to decide if you want to die painlessly with a single shot to the head, or if you want your last breath to be taken in torturous pain."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Thirty-six hours had passed and Sam was still missing.

Tank and Lester had arrived two hours ago and were sitting in the conference room with Ranger and Bobby reviewing her case. Stephanie continued to use every search program available, but with little success. The few leads they did have never panned out and the frustration mounted.

Bobby was on edge and had barely slept. When Lester made a crack about Bobby needing Midol, he snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, Santos! I'm so damn sick of your smart ass mouth! Keep that shit up and I'll be more than happy to meet you on the mats!"

"Brown!" Ranger barked. "Mats, now!"

As Bobby grudgingly followed Ranger out of the room, Tank and Lester looked at Stephanie with stunned faces.

"Damn, Beautiful, what happened to our mild mannered doc?"

"He's really worried about Sam," she quickly replied.

"We're all worried about her," countered Tank, "but that doesn't give him the right to be an asshole."

Stephanie realized that Bobby had not shared with them the change in his relationship with Sam. She was hesitant to betray his confidence.

"What's going on, Beautiful?" Lester questioned. "There's something you're not telling us."

"Yeah," agreed Tank, "spill it, Bombshell, what's been happening down here."

"Uhhhh, well," Stephanie was stalling for time. She didn't know what to say. Ranger had known about Bobby's fascination with Sam, but then he always knew everything. Maybe Bobby hadn't discussed it with Lester and Tank because it was too new; too fragile. Maybe he hadn't had a chance to tell them about the turn of events that had taken place during this trip. Thankfully, she was saved by James entering the conference room with a black folder.

"Stephanie, I found another file," James said as he handed it over to her. "It has more information on Field's business dealings in Las Vegas. I don't know if it will be helpful, but it's worth a try."

Stephanie grabbed the file and headed to the main floor to begin a new search.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Ranger and Bobby returned to the conference room 90 minutes later. Bobby was sporting a few new bruises and the beginning of a black eye, but his demeanor had completely changed. He walked into the room with his shoulders squared and a look of determination on his face. He nodded in Lester and Tank's direction.

Before any of them had a chance to speak, Stephanie came flying into the room. "I've got it! I've got it!"

"What is it, Babe?"

"After you left, James came in with another file he uncovered from Chuck's time in Vegas. I knew it was a long shot, but something about it made my spidey sense go haywire. I cross searched all the business names from Vegas and the ones here in Atlanta, and I got a hit." She took a second to catch her breath. "There is an abandoned factory about 30 minutes from here that is registered to the same corporation as one in Vegas. It's got to be where he's holding her."

"Bomber, are you sure," Bobby asked? "We've had so many dead leads."

"I've never been so sure in my life," she responded with a smile.

"Core team Trenton assemble," Ranger snapped. "Tank inform core team Atlanta. Tell them they have 10 minutes to lock and load."

Tank, Bobby and Lester rushed out of the room to prepare. Ranger pulled Stephanie into his arms, "Proud of you, Babe."

She beamed, "Don't get shot."

"I won't, but if I do, I want you there with me," he replied, a smile spreading across his face.

Stephanie looked at him quizzically.

"Babe, you've been through the training. Sam is your friend now too." He brushed a kiss over her lips. "Let's get ready."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Twenty minutes later five black SUV's quietly rolled up to the abandoned warehouse. Stephanie had been right. The two cars in the parking lot were registered to West Georgia Trucking and Rocky Young. Bobby knew right off that Rocky was one of Sam's employees, and he matched the description of the man that had been seen at the club with Sam.

At Ranger's command, Bobby, Tank, Lester and Stephanie advanced into the warehouse while members of the Atlanta team guarded each of the buildings entrances. Working methodically, they quickly searched each area until the only space left were the offices on the 2nd floor. Each office was cleared until they reached the end of the hall and a single door remained.

Just as Ranger was about to give the go ahead, the sound of a single gunshot and an anguished scream pierced the silence. Bobby immediately kicked in the door and entered the room to find Rocky slumped backwards in a chair; his shoulder bleeding. A stunned Chuck quickly began dragging a kicking and screaming Sam through the door on the other side of the room.

"Bobby! Help me!" she cried.

Bobby made a mad dash to the other side of the room just as the door closed and locked in front of him. "FUCK!" he screamed before he kicked it open.

Ranger barked orders into his mic to the teams guarding the exterior as Bobby followed the sound of Sam's frantic voice.

In the darkness of the warehouse, Bobby could barely make out the two forms descending the stairs in front of him. Sam was fighting Chuck every step of the way. Her sounds of distress only served to fortify Bobby's resolve to rescue her and make Chuck pay for hurting the woman he so desperately loved.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sam stumbled and fell, bringing Chuck down with her. Before Chuck could regain his stance, Sam scrambled away from him into the darkness. Bobby jumped down from the last few steps and landed on top of Chuck.

Crushing blows descended on Chuck's head and body as Bobby released his anger and frustrations of the past two days. After only a few minutes, Chuck's unconsious body lay on the floor in a crumpled heap.

Through his emotional haze, Bobby heard footsteps running towards him. Before he knew it, Sam was wrapped around him, holding on for dear life.

"Oh, my, god, Sam, are you hurt?" Bobby franticly searched her for any signs of injury. "I was so scared. I never thought I'd see you again." Sam sagged against Bobby and sobbed.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay," Bobby soothed. "It's okay, he's never going to hurt you again. I promise." He looked at the woman in his arms. "I love you so much, Sam. I was so worried and out of control. I never, ever want you to lose you again. You're mine; forever."

Sam looked up at him through teary eyes. "I love you with all my heart. I never want us to be apart again."

Bobby took Sam's face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. He poured all of his emotion from the last few days into his kiss. Sam fisted her hands in his shirt trying to draw him even closer.

Chuck began to stir just as Ranger and the rest of the team filtered into the room. Stephanie snapped the cuffs around his wrists and gave him a kick of her own before stepping back to admire Bobby's handiwork.

"Serves you right, you asshole," she spat at him.

"Damn, Beautiful! Remind me never to piss you off," joked Lester.

Stephanie looked at him and blushed. "Sorry, maybe I should have let you guys train me on how to control my emotions too."

Bobby spoke up nex to Lester, "Let me know when that class starts," he said while keeping a firm grasp on Sam and rubbing the shiner that had formed around his left eye. "I think I need to take it too."

Sirens began to wail in the background. Tank hauled Chuck to his feet and walked him out of the building. The rest of the RangeMen followed.

"Come on, Babe," Ranger said putting his arm around Stephanie's waist, "Let's get our statements over with. I'm ready to test the control of your emotions."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

*****SMUT WARNING*****

**Chapter 14**

Sam awoke slowly and realized Bobby was pressed against her back; his arms and legs tangled around her. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but her bladder was screaming for relief. She attempted to remove herself from Bobby's grasp, but he only pulled her tighter to his chest.

"Bobby," Sam gently nudged, "You need to let me go."

"No," came his sleepy reply, "I'm not losing you again."

"Unless you want me to pee the bed you need to let me up."

"Sorry, Baby, after finding you yesterday I'm just feeling a little overprotective this morning," Bobby sheepishly admitted. He softly kissed her shoulder and released her.

When Sam had finished in the bathroom, she returned to bed and the comfort of Bobby's embrace.

"Mmmmm, this is nice. I wish we could stay like this forever," Sam lazily spoke.

Bobby pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Baby, we need to figure out what we're going to do. I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship, and I really don't want to be apart."

Sam sighed, "I've had a lot of time to think about us over the past few days," she began. "I've begun to wonder if maybe it isn't such a bad idea for me to sell the business."

"Is that really what you want?" he asked; lightly stroking her back. "I know how much you like being a mechanic."

"I love being a mechanic, but I really don't like all the headaches of running the operation. I don't know that I'm cut out to be 'the boss'. I'd really just like to work and not have all the extra worry."

"Are you considering a move?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea, I think I am. Do you think I could find work in Trenton?"

"I think they'll be beating a path to our door for you."

"Our door?" She questioned with a slight smirk on her face.

Bobby brushed his lips over hers, "I was serious when I said I didn't want to be apart. But, if we're going to be together, I need you to understand something."

"Oh, no," Sam replied in mock horror, "this isn't the part where you tell me you're really an alien, or an escaped convict."

Bobby pulled Sam up so that she was straddling his lap. He softly cradled her face with his hands. "When I said I don't want to be apart, I not only meant physically, but legally." He took a deep breath, "Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I would love to be your wife. I never thought I could be this happy again. I love you so much."

Bobby crushed his lips to Sams with heated passion. His hands quickly found the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He trailed his lips slowly down her neck and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Sam cried out in pleasure as one hand slipped underneath the waistband of her panties and into her wet folds.

"God, baby, I can't get enough of you," he husked.

Sam fisted her hands in his hair and arched her back to him. Bobby added another finger and circled her clit with his thumb. Her body released a flood of moisture and Bobby growled in response.

"Please, Bobby, I need you inside me," she moaned.

With one swift move, Bobby tore off her panties and positioned his cock at her entrance. Sam slid down on him and Bobby groaned in response. They held tight to each other for a few moments before Bobby grabbed Sam's hips and began thrusting deep within her.

Sam cried out as he filled her. The tingling sensation in her belly growing with each stroke until she could no longer contain her orgasm. "Oh, god, Bobby," she shouted as her walls clenched around him. Bobby quickly followed her release shouting her name.

Bobby moved to his side and cradled Sam in his arms. "I love you baby, you've made me the happiest man on earth."

"I love you too," Sam responded before they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Ranger and Stephanie met Sam, Bobby, Tank and Lester for lunch at a small café in Midtown Atlanta.

Sam explained that Chuck and Rocky had gotten in a fight minutes before she was found. Chuck had discovered that Rocky was double crossing him with the mob and wanted all the profits for himself. Sam was glad the nightmare was finally over. She was anxious to start her new life with Bobby.

"Now that this is all behind you, how do you two lovebirds plan on staying together?" asked Stephanie.

"Well," Sam began, "I've decided to go ahead and sell my business. I've had offers in the past, besides Chuck, and I think I'm going to take one of them."

"Does this mean you'll be coming back with us?" Stephanie perked up.

"Not right away. It will take a while to get everything taken care of, but, yes, I plan on moving to Trenton." Sam looked at Bobby and smiled.

"What are your plans once you get there?" Tank asked.

"I'm going to try and find work as a mechanic. I know the economy is bad, but I'm hoping to find something quick. Even though I'll have money from the sale of the business, I don't want to just sit around waiting for my husband to come home." She gave Bobby a shy glance and he tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I can help you with that," stated Ranger.

Sam's eyes lit up. "Do you know somebody that can give me a job?"

"Yes, me."

"What?" Sam was confused. "You don't own a garage?"

"No," Ranger responded, "but I've been thinking the last couple of months about bringing my vehicle maintenance in-house. Al does a great job, but he's getting ready to retire. I was actually working on finding someone that can handle our fleet. Someone I can trust that would do the job right. Would you consider working for RangeMan?"

Sam was beyond shocked. In the space of two weeks her life had taken a completely different direction. She was engaged, ready to sell her business and a good friend had offered her a job. "I would love to," she replied. "You have all been such great friends to me over the years. I can't begin to thank you enough. Without all of you, I probably would have shriveled up and died. After Brian," she choked, "I never thought I could be happy again. You proved me wrong. I love you guys."

Lester was the first to speak. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't take any more of this emotional stuff. I'm a badass you know," he laughed.

"That's not what I hear," Sam teased. "I heard you have it bad for a little CSI in Trenton named Angela."

Lester looked at Stephanie and she gave him a finger wave. "Damn, Beautiful, are you guys going to gang up on me now? "

"Sorry, Les, I couldn't help it." Stephanie grinned. "You know how girls like to talk."

"It's okay, Beautiful, I was actually thinking about Angela this morning. It's only been a couple of days, but I've really missed her."

Sam punched him playfully in the arm. "I think it's great, and I promise, nobody will ever think of you as anything but a badass."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

While Stephanie and Ranger were packing to leave, she quietly slipped into the bathroom and put on her last bra and panty set she had bought from Victoria's Secret. She had intended to surprise Ranger on their first night back, but with the excitement of the day she decided not to wait. Slowly walking up behind Ranger, her arms circled his waist.

"I forgot I needed to pack this," she whispered in his ear.

Ranger turned around and growled. "Babe, you know we only have an hour before we have to leave. It's not near enough time for what I have in mind for you."

"Come on, Carlos," she purred. "You mean to tell me I can't get a Cuban induced orgasm in 60 minutes?"

Ranger's cock twitched and strained his zipper. "It's not as much time as I'd like, but I'm up for the challenge."

Stephanie stroked his hard length, "I believe you are 'up' for it."

Ranger took possession of Stephanie's mouth and slowly backed her up until her knees hit the bed. He gently pushed her backwards and covered his body with hers. Stephanie felt her panties go damp as he ground his erection over her core.

Ranger unhooked her bra and quickly tossed it over his shoulder. "So beautiful," he murmured before dipping his head to tease her nipples with his mouth. Stephanie moaned under his touch and pushed his shoulders down towards her hot center. She was all for foreplay, but in the short amount of time they had, she was greedy for as many orgasms as she could get.

Ranger leisurely kissed and licked his way down her body stopping briefly at her belly button. By the time he reached her center, Stephanie was on fire. When Ranger pulled off her panties and tested her core she thought she would come undone.

"Are you this wet for me, Babe?"

"Carlos, please don't tease me," she ground out.

He quickly plunged two fingers inside and she screamed in pleasure. His tongue attacked her clit while he worked his fingers in and out of her. Stephanie tried to arch her back, but he used his other hand to hold her down.

He circled her clit with his tongue and drove her right to the edge before completely withdrawing his fingers. Stephanie whimpered at the loss of contact, but Ranger quickly pushed her legs further apart and thrust inside her in one smooth motion.

He began driving into her hard and fast. Stephanie met him thrust for thrust; her body was consumed with need. Ranger curled his hands under her shoulders and slammed even harder. Desire raced through her; the heat building higher and higher until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh, god, Carlos, I'm going to come."

"Open your eyes, Babe, let me see those beautiful baby blues."

Her eyes snapped open as she fell over the edge. White light exploded and she cried out from the overwhelming feeling. Ranger's eyes dilated to black as he drove into her. He let himself go and shouted, "Dios, Babe!" as his own release washed over him.

They fell into a heap; breathing heavily as they came back to earth. Ranger tucked Stephanie's head under his chin and kissed her head. "I love you, Babe. Always have, always will."

"I love you too, Carlos. Always have, always will."

After several minutes, Ranger lightly slapped Stephanie on the ass. "Come on, Babe, we need to finishing getting ready to leave."

Stephanie stretched out like a cat and groaned.

"Come on, Babe, the sooner we get to Trenton, the sooner we can continue what we started."

Stephanie flashed him her own version of the wolf grin, "I'm going to hold you to that, Batman."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**A/N: **I'm sorry to say there is only one chapter left. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and read my story. I'm glad that you have enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - Not mine; wish they were. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**A/N: **Okay, so I couldn't wait to post my last chapter. LOL I was thinking that since tomorrow is Friday the 13th I might get jinxed and not be able to post. So, please enjoy the final chapter a little early.

**Chapter 15 - ****Three Years Later**

"Bobby," wailed Sam. "I need your help."

Bobby came into their bedroom and laughed. "I don't think that's going to work."

Sam was trying to zip up her black RangeMan coveralls, but couldn't get them over her growing baby bump.

"Ugh! I swear this boy grew overnight," she sighed in frustration.

"Hey, that's my son you're talking about," he said as he took Sam in his arms, tenderly rubbing her swollen belly. "How is he going to be big and strong like his daddy if he doesn't keep growing?"

"I know," Sam conceded, "It's just I hate to keep bothering Ella for new work clothes. I'm getting big as a house, and I can barely fit under the vehicles anymore."

"First of all, you're not big as a house. You're pregnant with our child, and you've never looked more beautiful." Bobby softly kissed her lips and then pressed his forehead against hers. "Maybe it's time you went on maternity leave. You've only got 3 months left and I know how tired you've been getting. I think it's time to rest and let somebody else take care of you for once. Please, baby?"

"I don't know," Sam skeptically replied. "What would I do all day? I'd go out of my mind from boredom."

"Why don't you talk to Ranger?" Bobby suggested. "Maybe there's something else you can do part-time."

"Okay," she relented. "I'm so glad I married you. You always know exactly what I need."

Bobby looked at her with desire, "Speaking of need…..."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Later that morning Sam knocked on Ranger's office door.

"Enter."

"Hey Ranger, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Sam, have a seat."

"I wanted to talk to you about my job," Sam began. "I'm starting to have trouble getting underneath the cars, and I can't reach under the hood anymore either."

Ranger chuckled. "I've noticed you struggling and wondered when you would come see me."

"It's not funny, Ranger. I've got 3 months left and I'll go nuts if I can't stay busy."

"Calm down, Sam. I've already got something in mind for you."

"I should have known," she laughed, "you are the ultimate planner."

"How would you feel about working with Steph?" he asked.

Sam gave him a confused look. "I don't know anything about running searches, or doing office work. Besides, what would Stephanie do?"

"Since she's out of the field for a while, I could use her help to sign new clients. If she trains you to run searches, you would be busy until the baby is born. Believe me, there is plenty to do so that you won't be bored."

"But I can go back to the garage when I come back from maternity leave, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not going to have my best mechanic sitting in an office all day. That would not be a prudent use of resources."

Sam jumped up and hugged Ranger. "Thank you, thank you so much! I knew you would understand."

Ranger looked up at the clock. "Steph should be in her cubicle by now. We discussed it a few days ago so just let her know what you've decided."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sam walked through the control room and smiled as soon as she saw Stephanie.

"I was hoping I'd finally get some help," Stephanie said while rubbing her own swollen stomach. "This baby can't sit still for a minute."

"It must be a girl then," surmised Sam. "You and I both know that a baby Ranger could lie still for hours."

"I don't know," Stephanie laughed, "He or she really loves fruits and vegetables, so I guess it's a toss-up."

"Maybe it's one of each?" Sam teased.

"Oh, hell, no!" Stephanie exclaimed. "One bat-baby at a time."

Stephanie and Sam looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, Sam, let's get your training started."

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

The church was quiet as the two couples and four sponsors walked to the baptismal font. Members of the Plum, Manoso and Brown families, along with their friends, sat in the first two rows of pews; some of the women were dabbing their eyes.

Stephanie held their sleeping son while Ranger had his arm around her shoulder. Tank and Lula flanked their sides.

Sam held her and Bobby's son who was wide awake and watching the priest's brightly colored stole. Bobby's arm was draped around her waist while Lester and Angela stood by their sides.

The ceremony began, and as Stephanie held the baby over the water, the priest spoke. "I baptize thee, Ricardo Francis Manoso, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

Tears threatened to fall from Stephanie's eyes, but Ranger tightened his hold on her, and whispered, "Proud of you, Babe."

Bobby and Sam then stepped forward and the priest began, "I baptize thee, Robert Brian Brown, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." Bobby looked down at Sam and lightly kissed her cheek.

When the ceremony was finished, everyone gathered in the church reception room to celebrate. Both babies were passed between family and friends for what seemed like hours as each guest wanted a chance to hold them.

Frank Plum took great delight in reminding everyone that he finally had his grandson, and that he was named after him. Stephanie smiled as she listened to her father speak so lovingly about her son; her heart was content.

Ranger came up behind his wife and his arms circled her waist. "Deep thoughts, Babe?"

Stephanie let her head fall back on his chest and sighed. "Just thinking about how happy I am. I have the perfect husband and the perfect son. I can't think of how life can get any more, well, perfect."

Ranger nuzzled her neck, "Well, since I have the perfect wife and the perfect son, I can only think of one thing that's missing."

Stephanie gave him a puzzled look. "And what would that be?"

Ranger gave her his 200 watt smile and replied, "The perfect daughter."

"Think you can make that happen, Batman?" she joked.

"Babe."

True to his word, 18 months later, Stephanie gave birth to Emily Michelle Manoso.

As Ranger watched Stephanie nurse their newborn daughter for the first time, he came to the realization that they were indeed the perfect family.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Thank you again to everyone that read and reviewed my story. As this was my first attempt at fanfiction, I was very nervous to begin posting my work. But, I must admit that it has been a wonderful journey and hopefully I will be back soon with another Babe HEA story.


End file.
